


While You Were Away...

by SterekvsSteter



Series: Sterek Prompts/Drabbles [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Break Up, Cheating, Cheating Derek Hale, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nice Peter, Sterek endgame, oops forgot about that, will fix
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5741671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekvsSteter/pseuds/SterekvsSteter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek cheats, Stiles is so done, and for some reason Peter is there to come to the rescue. Happy endings all around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	While You Were Away...

It was late. Stiles’s feet dragged on the concrete floor and all the way to the elevator leading to the loft. His eyelids felt as if they were being weighed down by boulders. If he took one more step he might’ve passed out on the floor. Actually, the floor hadn’t looked like a bad option, although neither did any other vaguely horizontal surface. He wished he could blame anyone else but himself, or his dumb best friend.

He had been working almost all night, and the night before, without a break to sleep in between because  _someone_  (read: Scott McCall) had completely smashed the side of his jeep while trying to take down the omega from the week before and it needed major (expensive) repairs. It still ran, but the left door was crumpled like old paper and the engine made a strange rattling noise if he went over 30MPH. The only extra shifts he could take were late at night, while still having classes during the day. Basically, he was living off of coffee and pure willpower.

The elevator made a loud grinding noise before it opened to the loft. He walked in, curiously looking around for any sign of Derek, even though it was almost 1am. Sometimes the sourwolf would stay up and wait for Stiles, his clothes all rumpled and bed seemingly untouched. It didn’t seem like one of those nights though, the lights were all off and there wasn’t a sound to be heard.

He might’ve thought that Derek wasn’t home, but he knew for a fact he was since he had texted him a few hours earlier to say he was working especially late and might not make it back home until late morning. Luckily, his boss saw his zombie-like state and ordered him home, hence his very early arrival. No one came in after 11 anyways, his boss, Tommy, had pointed out.

He walked deeper into the loft, hoping his eyes adjusted soon so that he could avoid ramming his toes into anything hard or pointy. He felt out the couch and threw his jacket onto it, as well as kicking off his shoes someplace. He’d find them in the morning, he reasoned.

Finally, he felt the light switch. He decided that it wouldn’t be rude to turn it on because Derek would wake up when he came into bed anyways, and he would rather not kill himself trying to put on pajamas in the dark. So he flicked it on, and then froze.

There was a girl. In the bed. With Derek. Naked. Both of them.

He noticed that it reeked of sex and his breath caught in his throat.

Oh.

He didn’t feel sad, or angry, or—anything really. Just, shocked. There had to be an easily explanation. Maybe it was a fuck-or-die situation and he couldn’t get ahold of Stiles. Or maybe…nah, he had nothing. Derek was cheating on him with some fucking harlot, and clearly it wasn’t the first time. Derek wouldn’t have fell asleep next to someone if it was just a one-night stand, he knew that much.

Weirdly, it made him feel better. Like, maybe Derek had fallen in love with someone else and didn’t know how to break it to Stiles. That felt a lot better than Derek throwing away their 3-year relationship for some chick he couldn’t care less about.

Everything ran through his brain in about ten seconds, which was enough time for Derek to wake up and notice Stiles standing in the middle of the room and staring straight at him with a blank expression. He felt panic in his heart as he realized what had happened.

Derek jumped up, using the pillow he had been laying on to cover himself. Hadn’t Stiles said that he wouldn’t be home for hours?

“Stiles!” Derek pleaded, knowing it was too late as he said it. Stiles shook his head, taking deep breaths and backing up. The girl woke up too, looking confused.

“No, I just- I can’t-“ Stiles choked up, feeling overwhelmed all of a sudden, “What?” He asked, sounding so lost that it broke Derek’s heart. He hadn’t meant—but it was too late.

Stiles turned around and ran out of the loft, ignoring his shoes and jacket even though it was freezing outside. Derek called for him but he was already gone. He debated running after him but he was naked, and he had to apologize to Sarah who looked taken aback and slightly angry, and Stiles probably didn’t want to talk to him at the moment. He let him go.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by ultimatefangirl22 on tumblr, not done yet but whenever I have time I'll try to make progress, promise!  
> As always, find me here: http://www.sterekvssteter.tumblr.com/


End file.
